Hello Again
by vampire.time.lord
Summary: When the Doctor visits some old vampire friends, he doesn't expect to find a relative. When Carlisle goes to work, he doesn't expect to treat an alien. When Kit escapes dying she dosn't expect to find a living time lord.
1. Chapter 1

Hospital

**This is my first crossover, be nice and give me suggestions on how to write better, because I'm not real confident yet.**

KPOV (kit)

Chapter 1 time-war and waking up.

It was burning up. I wasn't ready to die! I ran out of the hospital. (I wasn't hurt I was a nurse.) I got in the nearest TARDIS. I set the co-ordinates to earth. I don't like earth but it would be safe there. I looked down actually scratch that I wasn't hurt. I fell down on the way to the outside and got a big head gash. Regeneration can wait. I looked out just in time to see my beautiful planet burn up in flames. I fell on the ground and sobbed. Everyone was gone. My mum, dad, husband, kids, and grand kids. I regenerated quickly. I noticed I was still very hurt though. I changed into some sweats. I landed. I looked and saw it was some small place in America the state of Washington. Probably named after the first president. They named it after an earth kitchen utensil. It was called Forks! Humans can come up with the stupidest names. So anyway the place is so green.

There was a hospital in the clearing. I limped all the way there. The nurse looked at me worried. "Right this way." She took me into a small room. "Lay down and Doctor Cullen will come in a second." He came in shortly after that. I could tell he wasn't human, and he could tell I wasn't human. "What's your name?" He asked. Now let's hope I can talk English. "Kit Smith." Yes! I nailed it! I used the last name Smith because that's when the Doctor used when he acted human. I did have a British accent though. Weird. "You from England?" No I'm from a planet called Gallifrey but it just got destroyed in a war. I didn't say that though. "I'm from England yes. My parents were killed. I think by vampires." I whispered. "Oh wow! Listen to me! I sound completely insane! "Wait right here I'll be back." Doctor Cullen said sweetly. Then so quiet that a human wouldn't hear. "Believe me I will.

DPOV

I thought it would be nice to see my not so human friends, the Cullens. "So Martha, would you like to meet some nice vampires, don't worry they won't hurt you, they only drink the blood of animals. Even if they didn't, it wouldn't matter they vortex makes your blood smell weird anyway...." I babbled on and on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KPOV

"Now what are you and why are you here?" The not so human doctor asked. "Ummm. Well you see, I could ask the same about you and.... OH!" I gasped out in pain. One of my hearts just went out. "What?" "My right heart just went out." I said threw clenched teeth. "You have two hearts?" Understanding started coming in his voice. Did he know of another Time-Lord. "Yes. I'm a Time-Lord. The last of the Time-lords. My race just got destoyed. " I felt the lump in my throat rise. "Do you know the Doctor?" The lump got bigger. "Yes. But he's dead now. The war took him like everybody else." "But he's not dead. He just called me to tell me that he was coming to visit." "Seriously. The Doctor. Come on. It couldn't have been someone else?" "Why?"

Right then another not so human man walked in. "Hello Kit." he said. "Good day Doctor." Right then my heart started to beat again. Part of my lonely life won't be so lonely any more. Then a beautiful African British (**a.n is that what they call it? Because I'm American so I don't know.") **walked in. "Hi I'm Martha Jones, you're Kit right?" "Yes. That's me."

"Kit, would you like to come to my house to rest and see my family." Doctor Cullen said. "Sure. A house full of vampires, I think I can handle that."

**_Hey! Sorry I know. "You've been gone this long, and you give us, your faithful readers, this crap you call a chapter???? You should be ashamed!!!" I know I really sorry. It's just that the teachers give so much homework, I get like 30 minutes a day on the computer. So please be patient because now I have to read a biography, so i'll try to update ASAP. Sorry and thanks for reading. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KPOV

By the time that we got to the Cullen's household, I was completely better. I guess knowing that you're not the last of your kind do that to people. (or timelords.) I walked outside to see a "vampire house", but this wasn't a house! It's a mansion!!!! I mean the place had to be at least four stories!!!!! Carlisle did say there where like seven vampires (not counting him), a half vampire half human, and a shape shifter in the house. So it had to be pretty big house!

When I walked in I was greeted by everyone. One caught my attiention. He had bronze hair, and looked like a god. Oh, I hope that he wasn't the ones that could read minds!! "Yes I am." He said. OHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I'm going to die of embarrassment!!!!

Right when I was going to say something. The door colapsed, and something just terrible screamed, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!!"

**A.N. I know, my first cliffy!!!! It's short but it's just to keep writing for you and to keep writer's block away. Also, it's in between the good part and the bad part. Also I keep forgeting, but I do not own Twilight or Doctor Who. Here's a reason why: first, Jacob Black would have died, and secondly, David Tennant would still the Doctor!!!!! I promise I will update soon!!!! By Friday or Saturday, I promise!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

KPOV

It all happened at once. One second everyone was laughing at me, then the next a Dalek was in the room. I just nearly fainted because I just got back from the Time War and those monsters just killed my planet. They will go through all the pain they just sent me through. But right now I just can't seem to find my voice or my legs. "Daleks, what are you doing here." The Doctor asked through clenched teeth. "WE PICKED UP A SIG-NAL OF TWO TIME-LORDS. WE THOU-GHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO EX-TER-MIN-ATE YOU!!!"

That sent a burst of anger through me. "You know what?? You think you are so high and mighty but you're not! Sure, you destoryed Gallifrey, but we destroyed Skaro! The only difference is that you had more survivors!" I shouted at what must of been the leader Dalek. It's only reply was the usual exterminate.

Then I remembered something. "Get the half human out. NOW!" The shape shifter ran out with her. "Try and kill me, I dare you to! Then The Dalek pointed it's sapper at me. OH No!!

**a.n this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Elena because she loves how I write. I got to write this because we only had to go to school for a half day today!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**a.n so sorry it's been so long, but I've had LOTS of stuff going on. Anywho.... let's get on with the story!!!**

KPOV

I think I'm dead. I can't feel anything, I feel like I'm floating. It feels peaceful. I must be dead. The last thing I remember is the five Daleks blue light coming towards me and the Doctor screaming "NO! I just got her back!" Then darkness. Then here. What is this? Limbo? Purgatory? The void? Whatever it is, it's dark and quiet.

A few minutes a distant noise came. "Kit.......Kit.......Are you there? Can you here me. It's the Doctor. I'm not dead. Now that the voices came, so did pain. I felt as if Rassilon himself hit me in the head with his hard wooden cane. "Oww." I whimpered hoping someone could ease the pain in my head. "Kit, what hurts?" Carlisle's calm yet caring voice asked. "My head. Make it stop." I moaned. Consciencese was coming around and my eyelids fluttered opened. "Ouch. What happened. I should be regenerating. Daleks killed me." I asked surprised.

The hot vampire, Edward, said,"Kit, don't you remember? You screamed and I ran and pulled you out of the way. Only thing it ruined was Esme's antique vase. She was mad enough to kill one bare handed. But you hit your head on my arm, and knocked yourself cold." Well that's embarrassing. "Oh. That sounds like me. Clumizes Time Lord there was." I tried to sit up but Carlisle pushed me down. "You have a concussion. Lay and relax for a little bit."

That's when we heard the door open and a man's voice say, "Doctor, are you in there?"


End file.
